


family

by sunshinesimon



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: ending the carry on countdown in angst and tearssimon finds out the truth about his family





	family

PENNY  
“I’m sorry, you what?” He looks at me as if I’ve just told him the most unbelievable thing, his mouth gaping open slightly.

“I think I know who Simon’s parents are.”

“How?” He finally asks.

I proceed to take the picture of my pocket and hand it to him. He stares down at it with a confused expression.

“Who are these people?” He questions

“My mother, her best friend Lucy Sailsbury, and the Mage,” I point to each respective person as I say it.

“And you think that the Mage and this other girl are his parents?” He says as if it were preposterous.

“Yes! Quite frankly I do, I mean haven’t you ever wondered if the Mage was his actual father?”

“Yes, I have,” he admits with a sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose, “but why do you think this Lucy lady is his mother?”

“Well first off, she was the Mages girlfriend,” as I say this his mouth opens in shock for a moment, “I know, I was the same when I learned that, and just look at her, the eyes, the hair!”

“Yeah, they do have similar features,” he trails off, but his head jerks up at this last “wait, where is Lucy now? Is she in the UK?”

“No, my mum said that she left for America a few years after school, but I don’t think she did, I think she might have died after giving birth to Simon.”

“Woah woah Bunce, slow down, where are you getting all these ideas from?”

“My mother, delved into her past last week, before everything happened, and this morning I was just looking at the picture when it hit me,” I say a-matter-a-factly.

“Wait, does you’re mother know you’re here? Does she even know what you’re thinking? Does Simon know?”

“No of course not, don’t be silly Basilton,” he glares when I say that, “I came straight here, I needed to tell you.”

“And why would you need to tell me?” He says

“You very well know why,” I say raising my eyebrows

BAZ  
A few days ago when Penny rocked up to Fiona’s flat and told me that she know who Simon’s parents are, I’ll admit, I was doubtful, but now after taking to Professor Bunce, and having her run a DNA test, I’m pretty convinced.   
After Penelope explained to her mother, Mitali said that she thinks Penny’s right, and that it makes more sense that Lucy and the Mage kept its a secret because of Simon’s power, she even thinks that the Mage messed with the birth somehow to make Simon more powerful, because ‘he was crazy about he prophecies’.

I also heard her mumbling something about ‘that’s why she never contacted me again’. It was clear that Mitali was upset by this, according to Penelope they were best friends, figure that Simon’s and Penny’s mothers were best friends, just like them.

So for the past day me and Penny have been deliberating how to tell Simon, or even if we should tell Simon. We decided that we should definitely tell him, and even though he’s seriously hurting at the moment, we should do it sooner rather than later. Simon still feels guilty bout the Mage’s and Ebb’s death, and he might not want to admit it, but not having magic is killing him, this is like icing on top of the death cake.

There’s another thing, I haven’t told Penny yet, because if I tell her she’s going to make me tell Simon, but I’m scared it’s going to push him off the edge.  
Last night I realised that when my mother said to Simon my rosebud boy, I would never have left you that it wasn’t my mother.

It was Simon’s.

PENNY  
We’re all in my room, me and Simon on my bed and Baz sitting in my desk chair. It’s obvious that Baz and I are nervous about something, even Simon can tell.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Baz has started pacing the room now, and I’m fiddling with my hair.

“Simon we need to tell you something,” I say, hoping Baz will finish it for me. Usually Im all for telling Simon the truth, but this is different.

“Simon, love,” he says softly, “the other day, we found out something, and it’s going to be hard to stomach, but we want you to know that we are always here for you, and that we love you,” as soon as Baz says that, Simon’s eyes widen, but I don’t know at what, the fact that somethings going on, or the fact that Baz loves him.

Before I can chicken out, I quickly blurt it out, “Simon we know who your parents are,” Simon looks at me but I can’t tell what he’s feeling.

“You-you what?” He says quietly

“Oh Simon, I’m so sorry,” I say, tears forming in both our eyes. 

“It’s the Mage, isn’t it?” He says, Baz is sitting next to Simon now, holding his hand, and wiping the tears from his face.

I nod solemnly, “and we know who your mother was,” I sniff, he looks at me with sad, wet eyes, “her name was Lucy, Lucy Sailsbury,” I give him the picture and a new set of tears fall heavily out of his big blue eyes, her eyes.

“Mum can tell you all about her, they were best friends,” I say trying to make it better. It can’t get better. He’s crying even more now.

“Simon, love, there’s something else,” Baz says, what else is there? “You know when my mother visited you?” He says, clearly trying to hold it together, and clearly failing, “when she said about the rosebud boy, I think that that was your mother. About you.”

Simon loses it now, he cries heavy sobs into Baz’s chest, and Baz is holding onto him like there’s no tomorrow, I hug him from his back, with tissues in my hand, even though they’re not going to do anything to help.

We’re all crying now, Baz and I are crying for Simon, and I’m pretty sure Simon’s crying for himself too. We hold him just let him get it all out, till there’s nothing left, and still after that. He doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t have a biological family, but he did and the Mage never told him.

But now is not the time to hate the Mage, because I realise that we’re his family.


End file.
